


A Clandestine Meeting

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [11]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The narrow beach is sheltered in a near-perfect crescent of a cove, not terribly far from the base where she's stationed. It's quiet and secluded, and an ideal place where she might meet her one brother. At least, when she can be certain David will be discreet, which she rarely ever can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clandestine Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is particularly connected with an unposted story which begins with a less-than-friendly encounter between David McDonald (an original character meant to be one of two younger brothers of Lindsey), and Dean Winchester. Rachel is meant to be the oldest of all of the McDonald siblings, and there are two others mentioned by name as well. There are also some elements of crossover with the X-Men movie-verse.
> 
> No, I have no idea if the related story will be posted, as it's written with a friend, and is reliant on meshing schedules and cooperative muses.

The narrow beach is sheltered in a near-perfect crescent of a cove, not terribly far from the base where she's stationed. It's quiet and secluded, and an ideal place where she might meet her one brother. At least, when she can be certain David will be discreet, which she rarely ever can be.

"No one saw me or the boat, and no one should notice me here unless they're not entirely human-normal." David gives her a devil-may-care grin from where he's perched on the prow of a sleek speed boat, all polished fiberglass and chrome.

Rachel sighs, and promises herself something nice for not running David in, before coming closer to his current prize. Close enough, she thinks, that whatever he's using to hide his presence should also mask hers. "From what Adele tells me, you narrowly escaped another arrest warrant for murder being added to the reasons I shouldn't be here talking to you."

"I wasn't shooting to kill." David shrugs, his grin fading into a more natural smile. It didn't make it any less irritating, but at least it was less disturbing. "I did put some of the money he nearly cost me into a college fund for the girl the little beast savaged."

"As well as into a new speed boat, I notice." Rachel raises an eyebrow at him, a dark frown crossing her face at the reminder of his latest escapade. "You're going to get yourself killed trying to capture things like that, David, and we're going to be left holding the bill for your closed-casket funeral."

"I have an account for that. And I might not get killed, you know."

Rachel snorts. "Which is why all of us know not to invite you into our homes if you're not able to get in on your own."

"Even Jason?" David gives her a disbelieving look.

"He might not entirely believe it, but he's been given incentive to indulge the paranoia of his older siblings." Rachel hadn't balked at threatening her youngest brother, and nor had Lindsey, as neither of them had any desire to see him dead because he didn't listen to them. Enough of them had died the winter after Rachel left home.

"Good to know." David smiles, a knowing gleam in his eye. He'd probably have done the same as she had, if he'd dared to contact their youngest brother. Being wanted in half a dozen countries, not the least of which was the one he was born in, made it difficult for him to keep as much contact with his family as he might like. "How is Lindsey doing?"

"I'm not entirely certain. He was planning, as of the phone call last night, to go after his former employers, with the assistance of the Winchester boys. The one you shot had a younger brother, attending Xavier's up in New York." Rachel gives him a pointed look, which only evokes another careless grin from David.

"Sounds like the kid recovered fine then, despite my shooting him." David chuckles and shrugs again. "So long as he doesn't threaten Adele, I don't really care what he and Lindsey get up to."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "cove".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).
> 
>  
> 
> **OCs for this story/AU:**
> 
>  
> 
> Rachel, David, Adele, and Jason McDonald - siblings for Lindsey McDonald, with Rachel enough older to have left the house before the winter which killed two of their siblings (those deaths being mentioned by Lindsey in canon). Rachel is in the Navy, and a lawyer. David hunts supernatural critters and humans with equal ease, and doesn't much care who hires him (or how many charges are listed on warrents for his arrest). Adele is a small-time country singer, and Jason a Dallas cop.


End file.
